Journeys Across Galaxies And Time
by someguyyoudontknow
Summary: Andros is a Galaxy Enforcer. He travels to diffrent planets and saves them from the people on them. he will travel to many worlds and meet friends like Naruto and Goku and many others...
1. Intro

Authors note: this is just a short little intro to the story and chapters will be much longer than this. This is going to be a huge crossover from video games to anime and manga. And I do not own rights to all characters belonging to other franchises.

And with out further ado….

World One

Chapter One

Intro

Andros was exited while nervous at the same time. After all this was his first mission as a Galaxy Enforcer. He had been training for years for this day. The first galaxy he would be heading to was a world where everyone would be chasing around for a sword that held powers no normal weapon could.

Andros stepped towards the Galaxy portal and stepped through nervous about his first adventure…

A/N: So? Do you guys think I should continue this? Because if you don't I probably won't… please don't give me flames…


	2. Action

Authors note: come on guys! (and girls) please review and tell me how I'm doing. Probably not so good…

But anyways I don't own rights to all the stuff that isn't mine.

World One

Chapter Two

Search For The Soul Edge

Andros had long dark brown hair that was short and spiky. He wore a regular black training gi that was trimmed in white. He blended in nicely. He walked around the corner of the alley he was transported to and took a look at his new environment. He went to a local shop and stole a simple sword from there and ran like crazy. When he made it out of the city limits he started to slow down.

The report of this world was that everyone was after an item called the soul edge. It was a sword split into fragments that warriors would take and add to their own weapons. Andros didn't know what to do.

"Damn. This is going to be tough." He said casually. He followed the path until he had made it to the next town on the way. When he asked people about the soul edge all they said was to find Kilik.

As he started asking around for this guy named kilik he ran into a strange creature dressed in a matadors costume but had a skeletons body.

"What the hell are you!" Andros yelled.

"urrrrrrrraaaaaayuuuuu" was the only response he got.

Andros quickly drew his sword as did the strange creature. Andros went in for a quick horizontal slash but the creature parried and stabbed him in the shoulder. While grunting Andros rolled around him and tried to slice him in the back but to no avail as the creature turned to fast and blocked his attack. Andros quickly backed up to avoid a vertical slice from the strange creature.

Andros then did a jump attack which failed as the creature dodged and sidestepped him and did a quick diagonal slice across his chest.

" Damn this things good. Either that or I need more practice" said Andros. The creature then jumped up and tried to do a vertical slice but then Andros side stepped it and backed up waiting for the creature. He did not have to wait long though as the creature ran foreword and did a horizontal slice but Andros blocked and sliced the creature across the shoulder.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" it screamed in pain. Andros took this opportunity and sliced its head off.

"Finally. That thing was a pain." Andros sheathed his sword and continued. He stayed the night at the local inn after earning money by winning local fights that were bet on. When he awoke he continued his search in the city for the man named Kilik. As he was searching he finally found some leads on him.

"Kilik is my good friend." I don't let people see him unless they are deemed worthy." The woman said.

"And how do you deem people worthy?" Andros said in curiosity.

"Beat me in combat and maybe I'll let you see him." She drew the sword that was sheathed around her waist.

"Alright maybe I will!" Andros said as he drew his sword as well. She struck first with a downward strike and Andros just barely blocked it. She backed up and got in a defensive position. Andros quickly jumped in the air and faked a sword slash and instead kicked her sword out of her hands. While she was crawling to get her sword Andros stopped her dead in her tracks when he put a blade to her throat.

"Its over." He said coldly. But she winked at him and did a leg sweep and had him on the ground. She grabbed her sword and put it up next to his throat.

"Yes. It is over." Andros then grabbed his sword and sliced at her but she blocked it easily. Andros quickly rolled over a few feet and stood up ready to strike. She did a quick stab which was parried by Andros who took the opportunity and stabbed her in the shoulder. She screamed in pain and jumped at Andros and sliced at him. He quickly dodged and sliced her back and kicked her in the side which sent her to the ground. She got up and sheathed her sword.

"You may pass. You have beaten me. Even I know my limits." She opened the door on the other side of the room. Andros walked through.

Authors Note: a lot better huh? I know. So please review and tell me how I'm doing. Next chapter will probably be tonight or tomorrow.


	3. A Fight To Remember

Authors Note: Come on seriously review me! Please…please…_please…_

I am trying to update as often as possible so hopefully I'm at least doing that.

I do not own anything in this story that does not belong to me.

World One

Chapter Three

Some Information…

Andros stepped through the door. What he saw surprised him. He saw a kid probably about 19 sleeping while a Japanese Bo staff. The boy was startled though as Andros kicked him.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh what did you do that for?" the boy said.

"To wake you up. Now I have a question for you. Are you Kilik?

"Yea but I don't see why you care so much."

"I care Because I want to know about the Soul Edge. There are dark forces at work here boy. People who want the power within it. I'm here to stop them. Do know anything about it kid?

"Well actually I do. Didn't Xianghua tell you to leave me alone?" The boy said tiredly.

"You mean that girl out there. She told me if I beat her in combat she would let me in to see you."

"Well I guess I'm gonna have to fight you to."

"Wait why?"

"First of all you kicked me for no very good reason." Kilik said.

"Well what else was I supposed to do wait for you to wake up?"

"Second of all you hurt my friend."

"She said the only way to get to you was to beat her in combat. So I did." Andros said defensively.

"And lastly I just don't like you."

"Well maybe I will fight you!" yelled Andros sword drawn. Kilik grabbed his Bo staff and got in a offensive position. Andros in a rage sliced at Kilik diagonally and was blocked and was hit in the stomach by Kiliks Bo staff which caused him to hit the ground hard.

"Damn that hurt!" yelled Andros as he got up and ran towards Kilik who leg sweeped him from afar with his Bo staff. Andros groaned in response as he stood up. He was not taking well to how the fight was going due to him losing. Kilik knew how to use his Bo staff well as he proved when he expertly blocked Andros's attack and hit him in the face with it which sent Andros sprawling. Kilik then returned the kick from earlier to Andros's side.

"Do you like getting kicked? I don't think so. By the way what's your name?" Kilik said then promptly spitting on Andros's face.

"My name is Andros. And don't ever spit on me again!" Andros stood up only to be smacked in the face by Kilik's Bo staff. Andros spit out the blood in his mouth and ran towards Kilik and tried to stab him, only to get parried and stabbed in the side by Kiliks Bo staff. Andros was getting irritated.

"_I knew I should have trained harder in the Dimension Enforcer Academy."_ He thought as Kilik's Bo staff slapped him in the chest forcing Andros to his knees. Andros spit out more blood and stood up to face Kilik. Andros raised his sword and started concentrating hard. He let his sword drop to his waist. He then charged at Kilik with a new look of vigor in his eyes. As Kilik tried to block Andros's attack he noticed he was being pushed back.

"_No way! A few minutes ago this guy was about to lose but now he's completely changed. His strength has grown drastically!"_ Andros kept pushing and eventually Kilik rolled out of the way and tried to catch Andros off guard but Andros was ready and parried the attack and sliced Kilik across the chest. Kilik was dumbfounded. How could he grow this much in strength in only a few minutes! But as he was deep in thought a kick to the side sent Kilik sprawling. Andros followed up with a shoulder slice to Kilik sending blood every where. Kilik stood up determined to win.

"And to think Kilik, to stop this whole entire fight all you had to do was give me your information on the Soul Edge. But you had to be a jackass and took things to far! Kilik I will win this battle I swear it! Andros yelled.

Zasalamel stood in the clock tower he always came to think. "Soon. Soon I will finally be free." he said as someone entered the clock tower.

"This should be fun." He said as he picked up his scythe.

Kilik was on the edge of losing the battle. He was tired and Andros showed no signs of slowing. Andros sliced at him with a vertical slash but Kilik managed to block it. Kilik responded with a hit to the side of Andros with his Bo staff and then ran up to him and punched him in the face sending Andros to the floor. Andros stood up and charged Kilik with a jump attack and was blocked but quickly fell to the floor and rolled around the back side of Kilik and sliced him across the back. After turning around to face him Kilik tried to do a quick stab with the Bo staff but was parried and cut across the chest by Andros. Kilik took a few steps back only to have Andros rush him with a horizontal slice at him but Kilik parried him and stabbed Andros in the chest who seemed to be slowing down. Andros was in fact slowing down and was getting tired of this fight. He could not go on for much longer.

Kilik was in the same boat as well. This battle would not last very much longer. Both warriors were very tired and could not take much more. Kilik rushed foreword and Andros blocked his attack and backed up and did a jump slice which Kilik blocked then while blocking kicked Andros in the stomach. The kick sent Andros to the floor who gathered all the energy he had and stood up. The battle was about to end. But just as Andros and Kilik were about to finish the battle Xianghua walked in.

"Both of you stop now! she yelled. There's a strange girl outside that wants you." Kilik and Andros walked outside the building to see a strange girl with green hair and clothes standing there holding an unfamiliar weapon to both of them. She suddenly without warning rushed at the both of them who tried to defend but were to tired to do anything. The girl kicked Andros in the stomach and sliced Kiliks Bo staff in half with her strange circular blade. Xianghua charged at her but was easily knocked out by the girls swift kick to xianghua's face. She then turned toward Andros who couldn't even get up and with a maniacal laugh started to thrust her blade ring towards him.

_**To Be Continued…**_

Authors Note: please review me! I don't know if I'm writing a story people will read unless you review me! Constructive critisicsm is gladly accepted.

Next update will probably be tomorrow or Monday. So look for it.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Seriously. This is getting frustrating. Give me reviews telling me if you like the story or not. Otherwise ill be lonely forever…

_World One _

_Chapter Four_

_Reinforcements_

As the blade headed towards Andros's head he used all his might and strength to roll out of the way. After that he stood up and raised his sword in an offensive position. Kilik managed to stand up as well holding the two pieces of his Bo staff. They both charged the girl but she easily sidestepped Kilik and knocked him to the ground with a swift kick to the gut. She turned to block Andros's vertical strike and slice him in the chest with her ring blade. He groaned in pain but quickly blocked her next strike which was headed for his throat. Kilik then stood up and stabbed her from behind with his Bo staff that was broken in two pieces. She screamed in pain and started to swing the blade around which sliced both of the warriors. Andros made a signal by jerking his head in the direction of the door. Andros ran for it and the green clothed and haired girl followed.

Kilik ran to xianghua who was starting to wake up.

"Xianghua stay here me and that guy Andros are going to take care of that strange woman" Kilik started for the door but Xianghua stopped him.

"No. Not just you and Andros. I'm coming as well. I have to get her back."

"But Xianghua…" he started but then had a change of heart. "Alright. You can come along. But be careful please." He said as he brought her into his embrace. They both ran after Andros and the girl.

Andros was running as fast as his body would let him. His body was being pushed to the edge. After fighting Kilik and that girl who was still chasing him through the alley ways his body was about to give out on him. But then he suddenly stopped running and faced the girl. He drew his sword.

"Hey girl. You have a name don't you?" The girl stared at him puzzled for a moment. Then she answered.

"Tira is what people call me." Then she ran forward using her ring blade expertly and dodged the vertical slice Andros used and sliced him on his side. He screamed in pain. He knew his body couldn't take much more of this.

"Please guys. Get here soon." He said as he charged at her once more.

Kilik and Xianghua were frantically running through the alleyways looking for any sign of Andros and the strange girl.

"Damn. Where could they be!" Kilik yelled.

"We must be patient and calm Kilik. That is the only way we will find Andros."

"But how can I be calm he must be way more tired than I am!" Kilik said.

"Just trust me Kilik we will find them. I promise." Said Xianghua

"_At least I hope we will find them." _She thought.

Tira was clearly beating Andros. His body couldn't take anymore he could hardly lift his sword let alone fight with it. But somehow he managed to keep on fighting. As he charged her he went for a stab which she easily blocked then countered by slicing him on his shoulder with her ring blade. Andros fell to his knees and screamed in pain. But he was determined to keep going on. And he did. He charged at Tira and managed to slice her leg as she jumped over him doing a flip allowing herself to slice all the way down Andros's back and kick him down. Andros screamed once again before coughing up blood. He stood up only to be kicked in the back of the head. He then blacked out.

Kilik and Xianghua could hear his screams which were bitter sweet to them. At last they had found him but it didn't look like he could make it. Kilik was enraged at the girl and frustrated with himself.

"You bitch. I will kill you!!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. He rushed forward at her wielding his two pieces of his Bo staff. She turned around and blocked an attack from one of the pieces but the other one hit her square in the forehead sending her to the ground. When she got up Xianghua was ready for her revenge by kicking her straight in the face knocking her out. Kilik made the finishing blow by throwing her own weapon at her head.

"Its over." He said. Grabbing Andros.

Andros awoke in the building where he first met Kilik and Xianghua. He got up feeling a lot better than when he went to sleep. He walked into Kiliks room. To find him exactly like they first met, only this time with a new Bo staff. This one was black trimmed with gold. Andros shoved him awake this time to be a little more polite.

"Kilik" Andros said.

"What Andros" he said groggily but then he realized something. "ANDROSS YOUR UP! You've been asleep for the past 2 weeks!"

"What are you talking about Kilik?"

"After the fight with that girl you've been sleeping. Your lucky to be alive".

Andros was deep in thought after that. Kilik and Xianghua saved his life while risking their own.

"Kilik. I have a question for you." Andros Said.

"About what?" Kilik replied.

"Its about the Soul Edge…."

**What **Andros had learned had got him in higher spirits. The person he would have to find was Cervantes, The immortal pirate of Spain. After learning of this Andros prepared for the journey ahead for the coast of Spain. He left after a few weeks and on one night set up camp far away from any road, town or civilization. He pulled a futuristic device out of his pocket that he pressed a few buttons on and stuck in his ear.

"HQ this is Andros reporting."

"Andros this is HQ. How is your first mission going?"

"Ummmmm pretty good but I've had a few setbacks."

"Like what?"

"Well I was searching for information standard protocol and I ran into this guy named KIlik…"

Andros told the story of what had happened in the past few weeks.

"Andros. I know this is your first mission and all but as a Galaxy Enforcer you must do better than this. You must be prepared for everything that comes at you. That's why I'm sending you reinforcements."

"No I can do this on my own. I don't need anyone to baby me." Andros said coldly.

"I'm sorry Andros but He's already on his way." Andros groaned. He _really_ didn't want some guy babying him like he's still an academy student. But then he saw a bright flash and concluded the conversation.

"Alright then, over and out."

"Good luck Andros. You'll need it." Andros began pacing over to where he saw the bright flash. He hoped the backup was someone he knew.

As he walked over he sighed. It was his instructor from the Galaxy Enforcer Academy. Ryuk. Instructor Ryuk.

Ryuk had slightly long, Black and spiky hair. His outfit was similar to Andros's but was the exact opposite colors. It was a white trimmed with black.

"Ryuk. Are you my backup?"

"Yea kid, I am."

"Well this is my camp Ryuk. Get comfortable."

The next few weeks was a combination of traveling to Spain, Andros filling in Ryuk on the situation, and Them both reminiscing of old times. When they finally arrived in spain they immediately went to the coast where Kilik told them that Cervantez would be. But due to their AMAZING luck they ran into a bandits trap.

They were walking along when Andros fell through a pitfall and Ryuk had to jump in after him. When they landed they took a look at their surroundings. It was a beautiful underground sanctuary. But as soon as they stood up they were both surrounded by at least 10 bandits. This was one hell of a day.

The bandits pulled out their knives expecting to scare them not realizing that both men were well armed. Andros pulled out his sword making the bandits back up a few feet. Ryuk pulled out his weapon a sword with two blades on it. Some of the bandits started to sweat. They jumped out all at once. 2 lunged at Andros who sidestepped one and slit the others throat and kicked the other one down and impaled him in the head. 3 of them jumped at Ryuk who dodged all of their swipes easily and using his 2 bladed sword cut ones head off rolled behind another one, stabbing him in his back going all the way through to stab the other one standing in front of him. They both fell to the ground dead. The other five all gained up on Andros but he expertly tripped one startling the one next to him and took the opportunity to slit his throat.

The one that was tripped got up only to be impaled through the back by Ryuk. The other 3 were quickly dispatched by Andros slice to all of their necks. They both sheathed their swords.

They started to search for a way out.

"Damn it. Stuff like this always happens to me." Said Ryuk.

"Come on it wasn't that big of a deal. Those bandits got what they deserved. And they weren't even a hassle."

"I know but.." Ryuk was cut off by a sound to the left of them. It sounded like a shriek of some sort but neither were sure.

"What was that?" Asked Andros?

"I don't know. But we will probably soon find out!" Ryuk said pulling out his unique sword. Andros did the same. A strange looking man wearing an even stranger costume came out of the shadows. He moved in a weird way and wore katars on each of his arms. He sprang forward and started crawling on the ground. Both of the Galaxy Enforcers were puzzled by this. They moved towards him cautiously only to have the strange man jump up and slice Ryuk and turn around into a strange stance.

"_I cant read his movements!" _Thought Ryuk. He was puzzled by this strange man who only groaned and hissed. But when he was deep in thought the man ran up and sliced him in his chest causing Ryuk to back up. Ryuk was still thinking though.

"_I don't need to use it yet. If I do then…my secret will be revealed…"_

Andros was in the same boat. He had no idea what to do. The man was just so unpredictable. Even though he was just a rookie Galaxy Enforcer he was actually stronger than he appeared. But the strange man was so unpredictable he could tell that even Ryuk was having trouble.

Ryuk charged forward wielding his double bladed sword and sliced at the man but the man just fell to the floor and jumped up and sliced him in the shoulder. Ryuk winced but still fought. He jumped at the man preparing to do a vertical strike but quickly switched diagonally to make the unpredictable man have to think harder. The attack sliced from the mans shoulder to his hip, with both of the blades on his sword.

"Howd you like that one!" yelled Ryuk exited that the man was not unbeatable. Andros charged towards the man, faked a stab and rolled around him and sliced the mans back. The man cried in pain but quickly fell to the floor and crawled back to the shadows.

"What was that?" Asked Andros.

"I don't know. I don-" Ryuk was cut off by a stab to his side by the man that same man.

"Damn you!" yelled Ryuk as he charged forward with a horizontal slice but was avoided.

"_Alright. Time to reveal my secret…shame I had to do it so early…" _Ryuk thought.

Ryuk then concentrated hard with his sword being held by both hands. He then split the swords in two revealing that each blade was actually a sword. Ryuk ran towards the man with both swords and stabbed at him with one but the man crouched to the floor in his strange stance to dodge it which is exactly what Ryuk wanted him to do. Ryuk used his other sword to stab the man in the head, killing him.

"We've lost to much time here. Let us go." Said Ryuk as he saw the ladder leading out of the labyrinth. Over the next few weeks they made it to the coastal town where Cervantes ship resided. They were one step closer to finding the soul edge, destroying it, and leaving this wretched planet.

As Andros and Ryuk approached the ship they started to grow tense. As they stepped up on the deck they saw him. It was Cervantes.

"Aye kiddies what do ye want?" he said while unsheathing his two swords and giving a maniacal laugh.

_**To Be Continued…**_

A/N: I'm probably only going to give you 2-3 more chapters unless you start reviewing me. Because if you don't review I wont know if anyone is interested in the story. Well anyways, see you next time!


	5. Authors Note

Authors note: well if you guys don't review or flame me I will not update this story again and I will delete it. Come on guys the only review I got was from my brother. Is my story to lame to even flame?

Well I want at least 5-7 reviews before I update again. So until next time…


End file.
